


Sanders Sides One Shots

by Dwarf_Deceit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwarf_Deceit/pseuds/Dwarf_Deceit
Summary: This is a book of Sanders Sides One Shots.Feel free to request One Shots, Prompts and Ships that you would like to see.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Dukexiety, Intrulogical - Relationship, Janus x Logan x Patton, Janus x Logan x Remus, Janus x Logan x Virgil, Janus x Patton x Remus, Janus x Patton x Roman, Janus x Patton x Virgil, Janus x Remus x Virgil, Janus x Roman x Virgil, Loceit, Logan x Patton x Remus, Logan x Patton x Roman, Logan x Patton x Virgil, Logan x Remus x Virgil, Logan x Roman x Virgil, Logicality, Logince, Moceit, Moduke - Relationship, Moxiety, Prinxiety, Roceit, Royality - Relationship, anxceit, demus - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Under The Stars - Analogical

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Hey everyone. This is my first time posting on Ao3 So please be kind. You guys can call me Deceit/Dee, I don't care which one you use. I go by all pronouns and I am Genderfluid. Again, please be kind and I hope you enjoy these Sanders Sides One Shots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

“Roman! Help! What am I supposed to do! Logan asked me on a date!” I yelled at Roman. He has been no help. I’m trying to figure out how to be a good date. I’ve never had a date before.  
“Calm down Virgil! Calm down. Breathe in and out and stay calm. Being calm helps,” Princey stated, “It’s just a date.” Just a date? I’ve liked Logan since we went to the Mind Palace. It was May 2nd 2017. I just don’t want to screw it up.  
“Roman. You know how long I’ve liked Logan for. What if I screw it all up?”  
“Virgil. I’ve known Teach longer than you have. He wouldn’t have asked you if he didn’t feel the same way,” he said, with his soothing, caramel voice. I plopped myself back onto my bed. “Oh God. Your outfits are awful. I mean I like your style, but it is not ideal for a first date. Ugh. I’ll have to figure out the ideal date outfit for you. At least I know where you’re going.”  
“Wait! You do? Please tell me. Please Ro. Please,” I begged. Roman continued to search through my closet. I don’t have that many formal clothes, but it shouldn’t be that hard to find me an outfit. And why can’t he just tell me?  
“Ugh. It’s hard to find a nice, non black outfit for your dat- Oh here we go! A nice purple shirt with nice comfortable dark grey jeans,” Princey stated, pulling said clothes out of my closet and throwing them at me.  
“Now I’ll leave, and you change.” I muttered a quick thanks and shooed him out. A casual outfit? It took that long to find a casual outfit? Shouldn’t I be wearing something formal? This is a date after all… A date… My first date. I quickly got changed and opened my door back up.  
“Ro… Where am I-” I began as Roman put a silk, deep blue blindfold over my eyes. “What are you doing?! Hey! Wait! Wha- Huh? Ro? Princey? Roman?!” I exclaimed. He started leading me off to somewhere. Is my date in the Imagination? I followed wherever Roman was leading me as I assumed, he helped Logan plan our date.  
“Logan your date has arrived. It was nearly impossible to dress this one,” Roman spoke, letting go of my hand. I felt another hand, Logan’s hand, take the one Roman once led me with.  
“Thank you Roman,” Logan spoke back, I heard footsteps, which I assumed was Roman leaving the two of us alone.  
“C-can I take this off now?” I questioned. As soon as I asked the deep blue blindfold dissolved into disappearing glitter. My eyes had to adjust a bit, as it was dark wherever we were. I looked at him. Wow he looks beautiful. Those dazzling deep sapphire blue eyes.  
“Hey Virge,” Logan said, avoiding my eyes, “You look great! Umm, Our date is this picnic under the stars.”  
“You look amazing… uhh I mean. It’s looks amazing. Thank you Lo.” My cheeks were tinted pink, and thank god it’s dark here because Roman didn’t let me put make up on. We sat down, next to each other and he opened the picnic basket. His black jacket sleeve lifting up revealing the white, long sleeved shirt underneath. He handed me a sandwich.  
“It’s your favourite,” Logan muttered. I gave him a warm smile. He remembered. We ate the sandwiches, which I found out Logan made with Patton’s help, with small chats here and there. Why do I have to be so awkward?  
“Come here Virgil,” Logan whispered, his voice was so soft, sweet and husky. I rarely see this side of him. The last time I did was only last week when he asked me on a date, but that was an awkward sort of sweet side. I shuffled closer to him. He put his arm around me, making me crave his touch more and more, whilst pulling me closer. “Look at the stars. All those beautiful, shiny stars filling up the night sky. All those amazing constellations. None of them compare to how beautiful, amazing and stunning you are.” W-what? I- uh- uhh  
“I love you so much,” I blurted out. He stared at me, shocked. Horrified. He’s horrified isn't he? Who says ‘I love you’ on a first date?  
“Virge. Look at me. I love you too,” He said as he leaned into a kiss.


	2. Help - Roceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Hey everyone! Yes, Another chapter today! Feel free to comment any feedback or requests, though, please, if you do request a prompt or ship, no smut. I don't feel comfortable writing it and have never written it before so it'd be shit anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter of Sanders Sides One Shots.

'Knock, knock, knock.' Ugh. Who's at my door at this hour? It's almost midnight.

"I'm coming," I groaned, getting out of bed, still feeling extremely groggy, and angry at whoever woke me up. I walked over to my door. "Wh-why are you- What hap- Wha?"

"... didn't know where else to g-go... fighting... witch" Were the only parts of his sentence I could make out. He was leaning against the door frame, one arm clutching his stomach. He was shivering, cold, desperate, scared, hurt. His eyes were dazed. Has he been-

"Roman!" I cried as he fell into my arms. "Please. Please Roman. Please," I mumbled. I carried him over to my bed, plopping him down on the floor at the end of the bed. It's gonna be easier like this. My shaky hands slowly and carefully took off his red sash and his white, long sleeved shirt, which had a small, blood red stain, from where he was injured. Please Ro. Please be okay. Oh god. This is bad. I hurried over to my drawer, grabbing my first aid kit as I felt a tear fall. Oh God! I cant believe I'm crying. Th-the last time I cried was when Virgil left. I went back over to the end of my bed, where Roman was. I noticed that the cuts were around where he was clutching, his stomach and chest area. I slowly started wrapping him up, trying my best to wrap him up properly, but simultaneously being careful. I picked him back up and laid him gently across my bed. Please be okay. Please be okay. I paced the room for what felt like hours, not bothering to change out of my pyjamas, too worried to sleep.

"Ngg. Where- What? Janus?" I heard from behind me.

"Roman!" I sighed in relief, heading to his side. "How do you feel?"

"Sore, dizzy and tired," he responded. "How did I get here?"

"You knocked on my door and said something about not knowing where else to go, and something about fighting a witch. I don't know what that about. But anyway, you were pretty beat up, so I took care of you. What actually happened?" I explained

"Oh. Heh. I was fighting the Dragon Witch and-"

"The what-what?" I immediately asked. What the fuck is a dragon witch. Why was he fighting it?

"The Dragon Witch," He dismissed, as he strained to sit up, "Anyway, I was fighting the Dragon Witch and she put a spell on me which made me like in a dazed sort of state, which made me weak and easy to fight, and she continued to attack me. I managed to escape and came here because I didn't really know where else to go. Patton, Logan and Remus would've all been asleep and who knows what the fuck Virgil gets up to." I took his hand in mine, his eyes went wide. Realization set in. This is the first time I've held someone's hand without my hand without my gloves on.

"You're holding my hand witho-" Roman began.

"I know." I whispered, rubbing my thumb on the back of his hand, "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Sorry for scaring you Jani," Roman apologized. I took his hand and pressed my lips against it.

"It's fine." I let his hand go, leaving his side. I went to the other side of my bed, hopping in, sitting beside him. "Love you Roro" I murmured.

"I love you too Jani," he whispered, cupping my scaly cheek in his hand.


	3. Clingy - Moxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Hey everyone! I would like to thank everyone that's read my stories so far. It means a lot since I am new to posting my stories. I only started posting here yesterday and already have 36 hits and 2 Kudos! Thank you to everyone who left Kudos!  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I was chilling on the couch, waiting for my cookies to finish baking, while watching Tangled and scrolling through Facebook.  
“Oh. Hey Virgil! Watcha up to?” I asked him as he trudged down the stairs. He walked over to me, ignoring that I had spoke to him, without any of his cool makeup on. “What are you doing, you Cute Little Muffin?” I asked again. He sat on the chair next to me, cuddling up.  
“… Hiding…” he murmured, squirming in my arms, trying to get comfortable. Awe. Cute.  
“Don’t you mean cuddling?” I giggled as he continued squirming. Does he want to watch Tangled with me? And, he’s adorable, cuddling up with me!  
“… Did I stutter?” He mumbled back, getting onto my lap, resting his head on my shoulder. “This is my safe place… Now be quiet and put your arms around me,” He demanded. I followed his orders, wrapping my arms around him, resting my head on his head.  
“Virgil, you feel hot. Are you sick?” I asked concerned, feeling his back and forehead.  
“Mmmmm. I’m always hot. But yes, I think I have a cold. I’m dying,” he softly spoke back. I could feel his hot breathe on the back of my neck, breathing in and out.  
“You’re not dying. It’s just a cold.”  
I watched about another fifteen minutes of watching Tangled with a sick, clingy Virgil wrapped around me. ‘Ding, Ding, Ding!’  
“Virgil, the cookies are done baking. That means I need to get up,” I softly spoke to him.  
“I’m not moving. I’m dying.” I can’t let the cookies burn… And Virgil isn’t going to get up anytime soon.  
“Fine,” I sighed, “Logan!”  
“Yes Patton?” He replied, appearing in the lounge room, book in hand.  
“Can you please get the cookies out of the oven?” I asked him, Virgil’s grip getting tighter, not wanting to move out of my arms and not wanting me to leave.  
“Why can’t you Patton?” he asked, walking over to me.  
“Sorry, I have a clingy and feverish assassin on my lap. I would have done it but for now I have to convince him that a cold doesn’t mean he’s dying,” I explained.  
“Oh. That’s understandable. I’ll get the cookies. I’ll also get some medicine and water for Virgil.”  
“Thanks L,” Virgil whispered sleepily.  
“Love you Stormy,” I sighed.  
“Love you too Cookie,” He breathed.


	4. I Love You Both - Analoceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Hello Everyone! Apologies if this chapter is bad. This chapter was my first attempt at writing a polyamorous relationship. Despite that, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

How could this happen to me? Me of all people? I just cant believe that both of them like me! It’s nice and weird. I’m not great at emotions though. And now I have to tell both of them that the other likes me and that I like them both…Ok I can do this.  
“Virgil! Janus!” I called out, still in my room, hoping that they would hear and would come.  
“Yea Logan?” They both chanted, rising up into my room with a soft pop. “Wait. He called you as well?” They questioned in sync, “Yea, of course he did.”  
“Guys please…” I sighed, “I-I called you both here.” The both stared at me, dumbfounded. Oh god how am I supposed to tell them? I’m not good at this whole feelings thing.  
“I called you both here to give you your answers… Well. First I shall explain. You see, the thing is, you both asked me out,” I explained.  
“W-wait really? Wow. Well, I have two crushes and asked you because you were the better choice. My other crush would’ve said no immediately,” Virge softly explained.  
“Same,” Janus stated. What? How could we all have two crushes? Wait. Do they both like me and the other?  
“I believe I have understood what’s happening. You both said you have two crushes and asked me because you both said you other crush would have said no immediately. Which only leaves a few options. So before I give you two my answer you need to say your other crush,” I explained. They both started at me, cheeks going tinting pink.  
“Well my other crush is Janus,” Virgil confessed. I knew it.  
“Wait Really? Well my other crush Virgil…” Jans muttered, shocked. Great. Perfect news. And I knew it. We all have a crush on each other.  
“Well then. Since we all have a crush on each other, then why don’t we all date each other,” I suggested. They both looked at me, astonished.  
“That’s a thing? We can do that?” They both asked in unison.  
“Yes. It’s called a Polyamorous Relationship. If you two want to we can all date each other. There might be some jealousy issues we will have to work through and it is essential to keep communicating. So what do you say? We all be each others boyfriends?” I spoke.  
“Oh. Yea I agree to this Polyamorous Relationship. How about you Virgil,” Janus answered.  
“O-oh. Ummm. Yea, why not? I like the both of you so it would be kind of nice to call both of you my boyfriend,” Virge agreed. I smiled, stepping closer to the both of them.  
“Well, It’s official then,” I said. How lucky can I be? The two most amazing, dashing, handsome, kind guys are now both my boyfriends.  
“I-I love you both,” Virgil muttered, just audible enough for Janus and I to hear.


	5. Blush - Loceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Hey Everyone! I hope you all are doing well. I would like to say thank you for getting this book of Sanders Sides One Shots to over 100 hits. This means a lot to me, so Thank you all.  
> Also, I apologise if the kiss scene is bad. I am not good at writing kiss scenes and most of them make me feel a bit icky, or like I'm invading the characters privacy.  
> Never the less, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“As far as I’m aware, I do not blush” I argued, my arms crossed, furious about how he thinks I blush easily.  
“Oh really? What if I do this?” He questioned, giving me a sweet peck on the cheek, shocking me about how easily he did it, however not making blush.  
“Nope,” I reported. It’s not going to happen Love. He kissed my other cheek, trying to get me to blush. I simply shook my head and he sighed, stretching his arms out embracing me in a warm hug. I love his hugs, but I don’t blush.  
“Not working, though I love your hugs,” I murmured. He reached out intertwining his fingers in my hair, harshly pressing his flirtatious, passionate lips onto mine. He slipped his cruel, keen tongue into my mouth, running it over my teeth, then exploring every part of my mouth. He finally pulled out, leaving me breathless, but not making me blush.  
“How about that?” He purred, breath heavy and ragged. I stared into his eyes, shaking my head and giving him a smirk.  
“You can’t make me blush. I don’t blush,” I told him, recrossing my arms.  
“Fine. I guess there’s nothing I can do,” He remarked. Wait! What? No!  
“W-Wai-” I began as I sink out. What? Why am I sinking out? I rose up into Thomas’ lounge room, Patton, Roman, Virgil and Thomas. Oh god… Why’d he send me here…  
“Uhh… Nerd? You good? Your face is as red as my sash,” Roman pointed out. Why? Why me? Ughh. I want to go back to my room with him.  
“Ngg. Stop looking at me. Is teleporting still enabled?” I groaned, hiding my face in my hands.  
“I don’t believe so, I just tried to sink out to go to my room but it didn’t work. Why?” Virgil answered. Great. Just great.  
“Give up yet? Or do you still not blush? Huh Love?" Janus teased, appearing next to me. I leaned against him, burying my face in his neck and chest, my hands still covering my face.  
“C-can we go… Please,” I muttered into his chest, as he wrapped his arms around me, which made me, for some reason, blush more.  
“I don’t know? Do you admit defeat? Are you blushing?” he teased. I made a loud groan noise. They are all seeing me being unprofessional, super unprofessional, and flustered for the first time. Why don’t I get flustered when he kisses me in private, but I get flustered when he hugs me in front of the others.  
“Does it look like I’m blushing? And yes… I surrender,” I argued, as Janus sunk us out to his room.  
“I hate you Jan…” I muttered, still in his embrace.  
“Love you too Darling.”


	6. Loose Tie - Intrulogical

“Bye Dork!”  
“Goodbye,” I said, kissing him on the cheek. My cheeks were tinted pink and I sunk out of his room. Ugh his room is such a mess… but I can’t complain my room is only slightly neater. At least I don’t have mouldy food in my room, and I don’t have half as much trash. My work is just spread out. Ugh. Why did Thomas have to call me? I want to spend more time with… No. Thomas probably needs me. I always must be there for Thomas when he needs to think logically. I just wish he had waited a few more minutes.  
“Yes Thomas? What did you need?” I asked as I rose up into Thomas’ living room.  
“Well, we needed to know the-” Thomas began.   
“Hey L? What have you been up to?” Virgil asked, as he began laughing.  
“I’m not sure what your implying? Why are you asking? You never ask me these sorts of things,” I questioned. Why is he asking me this? He is acting strange. Virgil was laughing hysterically in his spot, Thomas also stifling a laugh.  
“Roman! Get in here!” Virgil yelled in between laughs. Roman popped up in his usual ‘noble’ pose.  
“Yes, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance, what is it… OMG Teach! What have you been up to? I wonder who it was,” Roman squealed while beginning to laugh. I am so confused what are they talking about?  
“Ro-Ro. If it’s not me… and it’s not you… and I highly doubt, it’s Patton because Patton is in his room baking. I know that, I came here just after helping him with making the dough. That means…” Virgil said, he stopped laughing and was serious now.  
“IT’S EITHER REMUS OR JANUS!” Roman shouted. What? It’s either Remus or Janus for what?  
“Logan… Your tie… its completely loose. It looks like you rushed to put it on, or someone undid it,” Virgil stared at me. Oh Shit! Is it really? I quickly looked down at my tie and to my demise, Virgil was correct. I buried my face into my hands. Why didn’t I check to make sure? I got too confident.  
“Sooo. You’re dating someone Lo?” Thomas asked.  
“Ngg. Yes. Alright. Yes, I am dating someone,” I mumbled. How could I let this happen? He wanted to keep it from Roman. He didn’t want Roman to know. I also preferred it as a secret.  
“Who is it Logan?” Roman asked sternly. Should I tell them? What would he want?  
“It’s umm. It’s Remus,” I mumbled. There was a soft pop and I knew someone else was here. I felt a presence next to me. Remus…  
“Hey, I heard my name so I decided to pop in!” Remus cheered.  
“You’re dating my brother!?” Roman shouted. Oh god. Why? He’s going to go into overprotective brother mode.  
“I’m sorry Re… they found out. My tie was still loose,” I mumbled, falling into Remus’ arms, resting my head in his chest.  
“Hey, Dork. I don’t blame you. They were to find out eventually and it was an honest mistake,” he whispered back.  
“Umm, Sorry to interrupt the moment, but when did this happen?” Virge asked.  
“Seven months, three weeks and one day ago,” I replied instantly. Shit. Was I supposed to say that? Its hard for me to say something factually incorrect.  
“That long huh? I guess I am really oblivious,” Roman mumbled.  
“Yes. You are oblivious. You never realise when I’m flirting with you,” Virgil murmured, barley audible to me to hear, let alone for Roman to hear.  
“Love you Dork,” Remus muttered in my ear.  
“Love you too, My Octopus,” I stuttered.


	7. Your Smile - Anxceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for over 10 kudos and almost 200 hits. I am so happy that you guys have been enjoying these one shots. Thank you all. I hope you have a good day and enjoy this chapter!

I entered the lounge room of the mind palace, hoping to find either Roman, Patton or Logan. Just one of them to talk to. To talk about what happened while I wasn’t there for one episode. I saw someone, with a… a black hat… just sitting… all alone… with no one complaining.  
“Why. Why are you,” was all I could muster. Why is he here?!  
“Oh, hello Virgil,” He muttered quietly and politely. I walked closer to him.  
“Why are you here!” I cried. How could he just be here, with no one caring. How could he be here after all he’s said to me…  
“Virgil, please let me explain. I’ve sort of been accepted here?” he answered. I can’t believe this.  
“Why have you been accepted. I thought Thomas hated you,” I stated. I took more steps closer to him, enough to be able to reach him whith my arm.  
“I don’t really know how but it happened Virgil, but it did. I’ve also reminded Thomas that he needs self care. That selfish isn’t a bad word,” he hissed back.  
“I cant believe this. I’m gone for ONE episode and you get accepted. This is what happens when I’m gone. Deceit gets accepted,” I panicked.  
“Actually, They know my name now. You can call me Janus. You don’t have to keep my name for me anymore,” He revealed. He revealed his name? I thought he would never reveal his name! I can’t believe this. How?! I hate him. I know that I’m being close minded but how can you blame me?   
“Virgil,” he said soothingly, standing up, facing me, “I have a question for you.” I glared at him. “Why do you hate me so much? We treated you like a family.”  
“I-I-I what?” I stuttered, taken aback by his question. Shit he’s gonna get the truth out of me anyway. I could feel my cheeks tinting pink, not enough to see through my white foundation. I can’t even sink out right now, Ugh, he must’ve disabled teleporting in and out of here.  
“Well, since I know that you’re going to get the truth out of my anyway, Snake Face. I-I have had a,” I started, not wanting to continue, but I could feel his power, I could feel him using his power to get the truth out of me, “I have loved you since we were eighteen,” I whimpered, trying to hold my voice back. Why? Why get the truth out of me after all these years? “Then, the day before I left, you said my smile was beautiful and I hated you. I knew that most of the time you spoke, it was a lie and I’m positive that it was a lie. I always covered my smile and laugh for ages after I joined the light sides. I was already self conscious and you know that! I lost all self confidence in my smile and laugh, and face in general,” I mumbled, tears beginning to form in my eyes.. I can’t believe I said that. He’s just gonna laugh and expose me and they’re all gonna hate be. I’ll be exiled. Alone.  
“Wait. Really? V, I… How?” I knew it, he hates me. I mean why wouldn’t he? “How can I lie about such an amazing laugh that can brighten anyone’s day? How can I lie about such an adorable smile?” Janus asked. What? Why? Why say that now? After he called my smile beautiful the first time, why are we coming back to this topic now? “Hey Virgil? Can I have a kiss?” he asked.  
“Y-yea, I’d like that,” I answered, as he took a step closer to me . We’re so close… His gloved fingers forcing me to look up into those amazing mismatched eyes. I closed my eyes and his lips touched mine.


	8. We're The Dark Sides - Anxceitmus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Thank you all for over 200 hits. I am really thankful for all the people who have read these stories. I hope you have a good day and enjoy this chapter.

“Babe… Please, I have to go. Please. I love your affection and all that, but I need to leave,” I mumbled, my neck getting attacked by kisses.  
“Fine,” he murmured, I could tell he was upset that I was leaving him “Just come back after the video.”  
“Of course I will,” I promised. Just let this video be an easy one. I appeared in Thomas’ living room, everyone looking at me weird.  
“Stop staring at me like that!” I hissed, pulling my hood up.  
“S-sorry Virge. It’s just… this is the first time we’ve seen you without any makeup. It’s weird,” Patton explained. Ohh. I would tell you but I don’t want to expose my relationship just yet.   
“Well, I was just about to put my makeup on but then you guys called me. Now what do you need?”  
“We were just thinking that we should-” Roman began.   
“Deceit was trying to get us to accept him!” Patton interrupted, worried.  
“OMG! I can’t believe that lying snake would try to be accepted!” I yelled, sarcasm oozing through my voice, as I rolled my eyes.  
“I believe that he was correct. He had every right to be welcomed here,” Logan signed to me, “Virgil, are you being sarcastic? He signed again. I’m glad he taught me Sign Language. I gave him a mischievous smirk and nodded.   
“Are you agreeing with me?” I signed back. He gave me a slight nod, not enough for the others to notice, but enough for me.  
“Hey! No speaking other languages so that we can’t understand you!” Roman shouted. I stared at him, You do it all the time! Why are you complaining when someone other that you do it?  
“Do you guys seriously think that I didn’t know that he was trying to get accepted?! Why is he different to me?!” I cried out. Assholes. At least Logan is okay.  
“Why are you defending him! He’s a dark side! He’s evil!” Princey shouted. I cracked my knuckles, wanting to punch that bastard in the face.  
“Kiddo, Roman has a point. Deceit isn’t a good guy. He’s trying to get Thomas to do horrible things,” Patton agreed. Seriously?! Patton… You too? I know Roman’s stubborn as fuck but I though you would be better.  
“So you’re only argument is that he’s a dark side? J- Deceit can be a good guy. Just like how we can all be bad guys,” I exclaimed.   
Roman gasped at the thought the he, yes him of all people, the noble, could never do anything wrong Roman, could be a bad guy. “I could never be a bad guy!” Princey shouted at me.  
“You two are being jerks! Dare I reveal to you that I was once a dark side! Princey, you hated me until I ducked out! Do you really want Deceit to duck out! Do you realize what that could do? No more lies. And I know that all of us lie!” I yelled at the two of them.  
“I can’t believe you! You’re defending him! I thought you were on my side! I thought you hated him!” I heard Ro yell as I sunk out. Assholes. They don’t care.  
“Virge? Are you okay? What happened?” A calming, yet chaotic voice called. What’s wrong? What do you mean? I felt a few tears escaping. “Come here, Nightmare. Come cuddle.” I gradually made my way over to him, cuddling up beside.   
“They were… they were being cruel to Janus. Calling him evil. I wanna see him,” I mumbled, burying my face into his shirt.  
“I’m here babes, I heard my name? What- Are you okay Racoon?” Janus asked. I heard his footsteps, coming closer, getting louder.  
“Apparently the lights were being cruel to you. That’s all he told me,” I heard Remus explain, as he pressed his lips to the top of my head. Not all of them. Only Roman and Patton.  
“Raccoon? Can you look at me? Who was it? And what were they saying? Did they say anything mean to you?” Janus questioned, as I lifted my head off of Remus’ chest and looked at him. His gorgeous face looking at me with a reassuring smile, those alluring mismatched eyes.  
“It-it was Roman and P-Patton. Th-they were saying things about how you’re a dark side and that makes you evil. I-I asked them how it was any different to me a-and how I was accepted by them. T-they s-said they you were trying to make Thomas do horrible things,” I blubbered out. Janus came and sat next to me. I was sitting in between Remus and Janus, leaning against Remus, but wanting to give Janus comfort. Janus took his glove off, using his bare hand to caress me on the head.  
“I can’t believe them. I know that technically we are the dark sides, but we’re not evil. Raccoon, are you okay? What do you want to do?” There was a soft pop and Janus’ caresses slowed, almost to a stop.  
“I apologise for interrupting, however it has come to my attention that you guys are nicer than Patton and Roman. I would like to join you guys.”  
“But you didn’t accept me when I wanted to join the lights,” Janus hissed. I tugged on his shirt, wanting his attention.  
“JJ, he wanted to accept you with the lights, but he never gets listened to with them,” I murmured.  
“Oh, Well then Logan. Welcome to the Dark, but not evil sides.” Logan gave one of his few real smiles, the lights always force him to act like them, smile like them, have the same emotions as them. At least he can be himself here.  
“JJ, Re. I want cuddles. Cuddles and kisses, and affection. Please?” I requested.  
“Of course Nightmare,” Remus answered, picking me up.  
“Let’s go,” Janus agreed.   
“Love you JJ. Love you Re.”


	9. Tulips - Royality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Hey everyone. I'm sorry for not posting for a while. The usual writer's block an procrastination. I'll try to get more chapters out but I can't promise to be organised. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy.

There’s more? I wonder who’s the one putting them around. I got dressed and headed downstairs to make breakfast for the others. I got to the kitchen, the only one awake and downstairs. I got out the bowls, today’s breakfast was yoghurt and fruit, though it’s my special homemade yoghurt. I went to get my half-made yoghurt out of the freezer, only to find another two red tulips laying on top of it. Another two red tulips? Doesn’t that make five sets of six? Geez that’s a lot from whoever keeps giving them to me. I finished making breakfast as the others slowly trickled downstairs, still in their pyjamas and bleary eyed.  
“Patton, what’s with the two red tulips?” Virgil asked as I served him his breakfast. I looked over to the two red tulips I had placed on the counter next to the sink.  
“Oh! I found them in the freezer! Someone has been placing them around for me to find! Like there was one in my room this morning,” I cheerily explained. Virgil gave me a weird look.  
“You found two red tulips in the freezer? And so the the flowers are from a secret admirer?” Virgil sceptically asked. I enthusiastically nodded my head as Roman slowly made his way down the steps.  
“Morning Roman!” I called out to him, grabbing a bowl to serve him his yoghurt.  
“Mornin’ Puffball,” Roman mumbled, rubbing his groggy eyes. He took a seat and ate his breakfast quickly before disappearing back upstairs. Huh. He usually sits and talks, slowly eating his breakfast.  
Everyone slowly ate their breakfast, talking as well. Everyone except Roman. While they were eating I grabbed my two red tulip, wanting to place them safely in my room. I made my way up the stairs heading to my room.  
“Roman?” I asked, seeing him leaning on door of my room.  
Puffball! I knew you would be the first one back up. You wanted to put the red tulips in you’re room, correct?” Roman asked, now standing in front of me.  
“Have you been the one leaving the flowers for me?” I asked him, sceptical and curious on if he was or not.  
“Ahh. Yea. I have. Do you know what red Tulips stand for?” He responded. They stand for something?  
“No, though I see you have a bouquet of six more red tulips. I already have six. Why the number?” I asked even more curious now.  
“Well Patton. I decided on six because that is the number for love. And red tulips mean love as well,” He explained to me, causing my cheeks to flush slightly.  
“Oh. O-Ohh. Ohhhh,” I exclaimed, coming to the realisation, “You mean you like, like like me?”  
“Yes I do. Why do you think I was leaving you these flowers that mean love in sets that mean love?” the romantic side replied. I went up to him and hugged him tightly, smiling brightly.  
“Well, maybe I should start leaving some flowers for you then,” I sighed softly.  
“Will you give me the honour of calling you my boyfriend then?” He asked me. I simply nodded against him.  
“I’d like that.”


	10. Set Up - Dukexiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Another Chapter! This chapter has some background Rociet. I hope you enjoy!

“Roman. You sure you’re cool with ranting about how much I love your Brother?” I asked for the third time in the hour. He shouldn’t be fine with this, right?  
“Virgil, Virgil, Virgil. You’ve asked this multiple times already. And as I’ve answered multiple times already, I am fine with it.” He answered. I nodded, getting off of his bed, going to the door.  
“Thanks Princey. I’m gonna go make myself a coffee now,” I spoke, exiting his room. I went to the kitchen, to do as I said, make myself a coffee.  
“Hey Emo!” Remus chirped, coming downstairs as well. I looked up to where he was on the stairs, walking down to the kitchen.  
“Hey Rem,” I replied, smiling slightly at him. I continued making my coffee, sipping it when finished.  
“Ah! Brother! Storm cloud!” Roman cheered, bouncing down the stairs.  
“Ro?” Remus asked, seeing Roman being extremely cheerful. Oh no. What is he doing? He better not say a damn word.  
“Well. Brother. Remus. Are you by any chance free sayyy, 7pm Friday?” He cheekily asked. Wait is he…?  
“Roman, don’t you-” I began to growl at him.  
“Yes I am my dear brother. Why though?” Remus responded, asking Roman a question back.  
“Doesn’t matter. You see soon. Anyway,” Roman began. I looked to Remus, his face confused.  
“Roman. Don’t.” I growled again. Remus looked even more confused now.  
“Virgil, Are you free 7pm Friday?” He asked me. I glared at him and nodded.  
“Perfect! Well, I’m not. Have fun on your date!” He chirped, going back up stairs.  
“Did he just…” Remus questioned.  
“God fucking- Roman!” I yelled out to him.  
“You… we have a date?” He asked, confused. I felt my face heat up.  
“I guess so,” I responded, before setting down my coffee, and storming up to Roman’s room.  
“Roman! You! Why would you do that?!” I screamed at him. He simply chuckled, a dark one.  
“I said I didn’t have an issue with you rambling to me about how much you love my brother, although it was getting a bit out of hand, so I did something about it. And now you have a date!” He chirped, “And since I got you a date with Remus, you have to help me get a date with Janus.”  
“I never agreed to have this date set up!” I yelled at him.  
“I can help you get with Snake Daddy, seeing as you got me set up with my Emo. Though, this is only the first of many dates to come Virgie~” A voice purred from behind me. I turned and saw Remus there, before smirking as I saw another figure behind him.  
“Roman. You’re not the only one who can set up dates,” I chuckled, before running out, grabbing Remus’ arm and shoving Janus into Roman’s room, closing the door.  
“Sooo. We have a date Friday? Have any idea what you want to do?” Remus asked.  
“Uhh. We’ll work it out Friday?”


	11. Birthday - Analogicality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Motivation has hit me hard, so I'll most likely be more active and be writing more.

I opened my eyes, rubbing them slightly, before checking my phone, with bleary eyes. Huh, about noon.  
I slowly got out of bed, chucking on my hoodie, not bothering to change out of my sweatpants and pyjama shirt.  
I sleepily trudged downstairs, yawning quietly, as my stomach growled. I could smell something coming from the kitchen, though I couldn’t put my finger on what it was.  
“Hey Virgie!” Patton chirped from the kitchen. I made my way over, sitting at the table.  
“Hey Pat. Are you making food?” I asked him, to which he nodded, smiling sheepishly. I heard Patton say something, but I couldn’t make it out, so I dismissed it. The next moment, a box wrapped in deep blue wrapping paper was set in front of me.   
“Huh? What’s this?” I asked, looking up and seeing Logan there, as he took a seat next to me.  
“Everyone else is out at the moment, so I thought I could give you this now,” He explained, before looking up to Patton, “Would you like me to give him yours as well?”  
“Ah! Yes please. It’s on my nightstand,” the voice from the kitchen replied, as Logan got back up to go upstairs again. I continued to look at the present, confused, before Logan came back, setting another present in front of me, taking his seat next to me.  
“Open it,” he instructed.  
“But… It’s not my birthday,’ I declared, looking at him confused. Patton came out of the kitchen, showing a small cake and setting it on the table.  
“It’s definitely your birthday,” Patton piped up, taking the other seat next to me.   
“No it’s not. Where’s my phone?” I asked myself, searching myself for my phone. Logan sighed, showing me his phone with the calendar on it.  
“Huh. It is my birthday. Happy Birthday to me then,” I sighed, slightly defeated. I opened Logan’s first, which was a new pair of headphones. I quietly thanked him, before opening Patton’s which was a MCR shirt and a small plushie that was a small blue dog with glasses, clearly meant to represent him. He said it was so he was always with me even if he wasn’t physically with me. I thanked them both again, also apologising for forgetting my own birthday.  
We cut the small cake, which was just for us three as apparently we’re going to have a proper one for all of us sides later tonight.  
“Thanks Patton. Thanks Logan,” I spoke quietly again, giving them both a hug.  
“Aww. It’s no problem Virgil. We love you and will remind you when it’s your birthday,” Patton cooed.  
“I love you too.”


	12. But It's Cold - Logince

“Logan? Where are you going?” I asked the Logical side, rolling over to face him with my tired, bleary eyes.  
“I’m sorry Roman but I have to go. I need to work,” he replied, putting on his tie.  
“Nggggg. It’s too cold! Come back to bed,” I grumbled, reaching out to his hand, holding it tightly, trying to convince him to stay.  
“Please stay.” I used my puppy dog eyes on him, pouting.  
“How about this, since I have to go get coffee, and I should do work after my coffee, instead, I’ll get a coffee for myself and get you either a hot chocolate or a coffee. We can cuddle on the couch and watch a movie or something,” Logan suggested.  
“Fine but we have to wear comfy clothes,” I mumbled, sitting up on his bed, still holding his hand. Lo gave me a sweet smile and nod as he went over to his closet to get changed. I went to his drawers, finding one of his favourite pyjama shirts and slipping it on.  
“You can go choose a movie and I’ll make myself a coffee and you a hot chocolate,” He ordered calmly and sweetly. I muttered something that sounded like an agreement and found a comfy spot on the couch. I set myself up with a cosy blanket, and for prime cuddling and hot chocolate time.  
“Here love.” He handed me my hot chocolate and cuddled up next to me, as I chose a movie. Big Hero 6 of course, it’s his favourite and in general a great movie.  
“Is-Is that my shirt?” he asked.  
“Yea. I put it on when you were getting changed,” I murmured.  
“Do I smell cof-” Virgil began, as he entered the room. Logan and I were only 15 minuets into the movie, when Virgil interrupted.  
“What’s going on here?” He asked smirking a devilish smirk.  
“Hmm? O-oh. Hey Virge. We are watching Big Hero 6,” I explained quietly, embarrassed that I got caught cuddling with Logan. No one knows that we are dating yet. I guess they’re gonna know soon.  
“Watching Big Hero 6 and cuddling. Huh. I didn’t think that you two would be each others type. Nice shirt by the way Ro!” Virgil teased. He’s not confused. He’s not asking questions? He’s just accepting that Logan and I are dating? Virgil left shortly after he got a coffee, not bothering to ask anymore questions. By the time we were half way through the movie I was already half asleep, my eyes drooping every now and then.  
“You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this,” I heard Logan murmured under his breath. It was hard to me to hear and actually process, but I did and my cheeks went red. Why do I have to get flustered easily? He’s so amazing.  
“Uhm. Th-thanks,” I yawned, thanking him for the compliment that I barely heard. “Do you thing the others will care that we’re dating?” I almost silently asked, resting my head on his shoulder, cuddling up.  
“Well, Virgil didn’t seem to care, and I doubt the others will. Patton will probably be ecstatic, and Remus and Deceit probably won’t care,” he responded, pulling me close. I gave a small nod, watching the movie again.  
“Was this just a scheme to get us cuddling out here? And the wear my shirt?” He asked, planting a small kiss on the top of my head.  
“Maybe, but it was cold for once, and still is,” I yawned to him.  
“I love you Roman.”  
“Love you to Lolo.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Hey Everyone! I hope your well. This chapter does have background Roceit and Analogical.

I sighed. Everyone was out and being home alone was boring. The twins were at a meeting to get more creative ideas for our videos. Logan was out with Janus trying to get Virgil and Roman some Valentine’s Day presents and Virgil… Who knows where he was. He wasn’t here hanging out with me and I am bored.  
I sat up from the couch, deciding that baking some cookies would be good for my boyfriend one he got home. I made sure that they were heart shaped.  
‘Ring ring!’  
I turned around as soon as I put the cookies in the oven, the frosting bowl out as I was just about to make it. I picked up my phone, answering it as I smiled to myself seeing who it was from, before putting it to my ear.  
“Hello dear,” I spoke.  
“Hey Patti. There’s a break for the meeting at the moment, so I’m calling you. I’ll be home in about and hour and a half,” he replied to him. I smiled brighter, leaning against the counter.  
“How is the meeting going?” I asked him, though I was wishing he was here with me instead.  
“I want to stab everyone,” He responded, his voice serious and monotone.  
“Don’t get blood on yourself or your suit. We have dinner reservations at seven,” I sternly told him. I heard a chuckle on the other side of the phone.  
“Love you for enabling me,” he sighed softly.  
“I love you too Remus,” I gently told him. We stayed talking on the phone for another ten minutes, before he got called back into the meeting.  
Shortly after my cookies were finished. I pulled them out, setting them aside as I continued to make the frosting. I slowly and carefully decorated the cookies, making sure they looked pretty.  
Once I got to the last cookie, I felt a part of arms wrap around my waist. I turned, seeing Remus.  
“I thought it’d still be another hour until you got home,” I asked, confused, though I turned back to finish the last cookie.  
“Mmm. It was supposed to be. But they let us out earlier because Roman was whining about wanting to see Janus. Also saying he had some important appointment,” he explained to me.  
“Well, since I was home alone, I decided to make cookies for us. And I just finished, to perfect timing,” I told him.  
“Good. I love your baking Daddy,” He chuckled in my ear before grabbing one of the cookies and popping to whole thing in his mouth.  
“Don’t fill up on cookies, we have dinner reservations at seven with Roman and Janus,” I told him, placing the cookies on a plate, and placing them in the fridge.  
“Ah yes. I didn’t get blood on myself like you asked,” he chirped, kissing me on the top of my head.


	14. Cold And Cuddles - Anaroceit

I sat in the light sides living room, huddled in every blanket I could find, which wasn’t enough as I was still shivering. In the mindscape, we have proper seasons as well, and seeing at it’s winter, the majority, including Remus, was decided to make winter was cold ages ago, which none of them was really wanting to change. Obviously the dark side, being the darker side, it was always colder, resulting in me trying to warm up here in the light side  
I heard footsteps come downstairs, though payed no attention to whoever it was. That was until I felt that person sat down next to me.  
“What’s wrong Jan?” Virgil asked, looking concerned to me as I glared at him.  
“I-I’m fine Virgil,” I growled at him, still clearing shivering though.  
“Do you want tea? Hot chocolate? More blankets? Or something?” He asked again, shuffle ever so slightly closer.  
“I’m completely fine, Virgil,” I told him again, more stern this time.   
“You sure Snakey?” I voice from the other side of me asked. I turned and saw Roman, who was basically a human heater. I could already feel the warmth from him.  
“Fine!” I huffed, “I’m just a b-bit cold. That’s all.”  
“I mean I get it’s winter, but it’s only 60°F. It’s chilly, but you look like your freezing,” Roman spoke, clearly confused.  
“You’re basically a human heater. Of course your not cold. I’m half snake, so I get colder easier,” I weakly explained to him. Both of them got up and walked away for a moment, discussing something it seems. I whined a bit at the loss of heat from Roman.  
The next moment, Roman’s picked me up and I squeaked at the sudden movement. I heard him chuckle in my ear. He carried me over to the recliner laying the both of us down, as I immediately cuddled up to him, smiling slightly from the warmth. Next, Virgil laid down as well, resting his head on my chest. I shifted slightly, making this easier for him.  
“Feel warmer now My Snake Lover?” Roman asked. I nodded slightly, sighing softly.  
“So, when were you planning on telling us you were cold-blooded?” Virgil asked, pressing a kiss to my neck, the best he could reach from where he was.  
“Mmmmm. Never,” I murmured, growing calm and sleepy from the warmth, and happy and loved from the cuddles.  
“Well, we know now. Come to either of us when you’re cold,” Virgil instructed. I nodded slowly, yawning slightly as I slipped into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> I am an Australian, so I had to use google to get the Fahrenheit. According to google 60°F is roughly 15.5°C. I used Fahrenheit as it would be more accurate to where the sides live.


End file.
